Jin Karugami
Jin Karugami (ジン Karugami), commonly referred to as the Lazy Slacker or the Slacker-Nobody is the main protagonist of the anime, Lotus of the Dragon. He is a nonchalant, unmotivated and unenthusiastic boy who is dragged into an adventure due to an accedental meeting with his mentor, Deito Genkai. After losing a fight to her, he is forced to be trained by her, as her student, reluctantly taking part in numerous activites. After obtaining the Lotus Seal during a skirmish with a local bully Trudge, Jin became the beholder of the legendary sacred and ancient blessing, gifting Jin with unfathomable powers. With the training from his master Genkai, as well as the assistance with his friends Joyukai Tribbiani and Arial Kalos, Jin is determined to not only set balance within the world right and abolish the corruption from this world permanently. He is also concerned on the whereabouts of his father, as well as the reasoning behind his departure on his family, causing the grief for his mother and brother. Jin's quest to discover who he really is, leads him to encountering some of his greatest enemies, which also pits him against the world, as he is known as a worldwide marked threat to anyone who can take his life. Jin's goals and own personal desires are known to be for the greater good, but his reluctancy to do anything active that involves even the slightest of efforts forces him to refrain from doing anything. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Catchphrase ::"I wish I was a cloud..." |} Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Techniques *'Full-Nelson:' By getting behind his opponent, Jin can catch them in a specific hold/lock, immobilizing them completely. *'Lotus Fist:' Jin's signature and most used techinque, Jin grabs his wrist and clenches his hand into a fist. He then gathers his Energy together, and either punches the air, sending a shockwave in the give direction, causing devastation to his target; or to his adversary, slightly depleting their Energy, as well as launching them far away in the direction they are shot from. This also recovers any wounds or injuries, as well as slightly restores some of Jin's Energy. *'Afterimage - Variations:' After picking up this technique by observing Hakuoh, Jin moves so fast, that there appears to be four of him in different places at the same time. However, this is just a ruse, as the real Jin isn't any one of the four, but is instead either gathering Energy, or thinking of a strategy to defeat his opponent. *'Force Waves:' Jin punches the air with such tremendous force, that it is capable of ripping his opponent to shreds. *'Spirit Dance:' Jin gathers his Energy, balancing it throughout his body. As a result, the Energy consumption for each of his attacks are reduced by half of what it was before. *'Spirit Thread:' Taught to him by his master Deito, Jin uses the Spiritual Chi within his body, allowing Jin to channel the chi into his hands, creating several thin-line threads that are as strong based on how strong his Spirit Aura is. However, Jin, like his master, has the ability to fluctuate his Spirit Aura, making it appear to be weaker than it normally is. *'Elemental Sphere:' An original technique created through the energy of Lotus Fist, and gathering up the energy from Jin's surroudings. After gathering an equal amount of Physical Chi and Spiritual Chi, Jin releases a wave of pure Energy out at his opponent, capable of eradicating all evil intentions within them. In addition, the attack can be used as a ball of energy that Jin can hit by physically attacking his opponent as well. This technique is one of Jin's most powerful techniques, and is extremely versatile. Relationships List of Major Battles Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Genkai's Disciple Category:Spirit Lotus Style Category:Lotus Seal Category:Relic Beholder Category:Team Lotus